But You're Just Writing Fiction
by fancykidx
Summary: Chad sighed. "It's called fanfiction." Sonny blinked. "Fanfiction. Really." Chad discovers fanfiction. Slightly OOC threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**It feels like I haven't written a new fic in a long time. Truth is, I've been so busy with school and everything that I haven't had enough time to be inspired. Buttttttt! I saw Demi Lovato at Bamboozle about two weeks back (along with about 25 other bands- who were all great, by the way) and that's left me wanting to write something new.**

**I'm not entirely sure where this story came from. And I hope you like it, but if you don't, I won't be mad, haha. I realize it's kind of... I don't know. Out there? I've never really seen anyone write another story like this so I'm working on no prior experience here -__-**

**I'll just stop talking and let you get to the fic. haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters in this story. The most I own is the plotline.**

* * *

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny turned, the smile on her face quickly being replaced by a scowl. Chad ignored this as he coolly walked up to her.

"Hey, I have a question for you." He said, shooting her his famous pearly white smile.

Sonny sighed "Chad, I'm kind of busy right now." She held up the script in her hands and waved it around a bit. "Can this wait a little bit long-"

"Do you have any strange scars or birthmarks on your body that aren't visible because your clothing usually covers it, and if so, what exactly does it look like, and can you possibly draw me a picture of it?"

Sonny stared.

Chad stayed smiling, a notebook and pen held eagerly in his hands as he awaited her response.

"Uhm. What?"

Chad rolled his eyes but continued to smile. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Normally I wouldn't repeat myself, but I'll make a special exception for you. I said, do you-"

"I know what you said, Chad. My question is, _what_?"

"... I fail to understand what exactly your question is."

Sonny stared, hoping this was some kind of joke.

Chad stared back, that annoying smile still on his face.

Finally, she asked, "Is this... is this some kind of _joke_ or something?"

"I don't understand the humor in this situation...?"

"Chad, do you have any idea what you just asked me?"

"Of course I do. I asked, do you-"

"Again, I heard you the first time. My question is, _why_ do you want to know?"

"I have this thing I'm working on, and it would be so much easier if I had some kind of reference point or something. Especially coming from the original source."

"What exactly is this 'thing'?"

Chad sighed. "It's called fanfiction."

Sonny blinked. "Fanfiction. Really."

"Yeah. You know what it is?"

"No. But I'm guessing it's exactly what it's name suggests?"

"Yeah, basically. And I wrote one once before on this website, and I don't know, I thought it was pretty amazing, especially since I wrote it. I mean, it had Portlyn being kidnapped away by a band of crazy New Jersey frat boys who held her captive, and then I, being trained previously as a child in the art of both ju-jitsu and goju karate, went and rescued her by beating the frat boys up and then leaving them paralyzed on a street a few blocks away from where the ringleader of the group lived. It was a freakin' masterpiece, y'know?" He paused as he took a breath.

Sonny stayed silent. With Chad, sometimes things were better left unsaid.

Chad continued. "But _then_, when I posted it, I only got two reviews! One of them was some girl, her name was SWACLOVER97, and she thought it was 'alright.' _Alright_! Can you believe that? And then another girl, she's MacFalls67, and she thinks she's like, the queen of the Mackenzie Falls section. I mean, she has like, 30 stories- and I've read them all, and none of them are that great and she always writes my character as either someone incredibly stupid or incredibly self centered, which is so not true in both cases- and each of those stories has like, 60 reviews each. She reviews on mine, and she goes, '_way_ too unbelievable, you need to do research on your characters a bit before you write something as horrible as this.' And I'm all, what the heck? I _am_ that character!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and clapped her hands to get Chad's attention. "As _fascinating _as this story is, is there actually a point?"

"Yeah, my point is, I'm writing another story to show that MacFalls67 girl up. And I figured, hey, it wouldn't hurt to take her advice. So I'm getting background information on each of my characters."

"So, okay, wait." Sonny rubbed her temples. _I am so not in the mood for this right now._ "You're including me in your fanfiction?"

"Well, yeah. It's going to be this epic story in which Chad saves Sonny- that's you, by the way- from a fire raging inside of her dressing room from when she was working on her new fireman sketch, and then Sonny is obsessed with him and eventually falls in love with Chad, but then Chad is in love with the nurse that helped to revive Sonny after she got out. It's gonna be great, but I need to know a few things first. So, scars or birthmarks?"

Sonny looked at the script in her hands for a second. Then she looked at Chad's face, which was still as eager as it was before. "And you're not leaving until I tell you?"

"I'm not leaving 'til you tell me."

Sonny looked back at her script. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "Well, there _is_ one on my lower back…"

* * *

Sonny smiled contentedly as she observed her meatball sub from every angle. _How best do I attack this?_ She thought for a second, and then like a lion, she pounced.

"Sonny!"

Sonny dropped her sub. On her lap.

"Are you _serious_ right now, Chad?" Sonny cried out, exasperated. Because, seriously. Meatball sub. _On her lap._ She feels like crying. And Chad's sitting there like nothing is wrong, and she really really _really_ wants to kill him.

"Oh, be quiet, cry baby. I have more important things to talk about."

"Chad, these were my favorite jeans and-"

"If you were to try and stop the guy you like from falling in love with another girl, do you think you'd try and sabotage that girl by ruining her family, friends, career, and eventually her life, or would you pour out all of your feelings to the guy and cross your fingers and hope he feels the same way? I don't want you to be too O-O-C in the new chapter I'm working on."

Sonny closed her eyes and began slamming her head on the table.

"Hey now," Chad said, slightly alarmed. "That wasn't exactly an option."

Sonny picked her head up and glared. "Chad, my pants are ruined, I have no lunch, and you are asking me about _fanfiction._ You find nothing wrong with _any_ of this?"

"Well, yeah. Your pants are ruined. You should really pay attention when you eat."

"Chad-"

"Sonny."

Sonny let out a cry of frustration and slammed her head on the table again. "Chad, I don't even know what O-O-C means."

"Uhm, out of character? Duh?"

"You say that like I'm _supposed_ to know that. When are you giving up this whole 'show one of my fans up by writing more creepy stories about my character and my enemy' plan?"

"When I get more reviews than her! My latest chapter got close to 25 of them. Granted, one of them was from that stupid MacFalls67 person who said that my characters were still to outrageous to be believeable, and then 6 others were from people telling me that they didn't think my work flowed well enough. But still, almost 25!" Chad finishes with a smile.

Sonny glares some more.

Chad's smile falters a bit. "I can see you're not in the mood." He thinks hard for a second, and then his cocky smile- his stupid, stupid cocky smile- is back on his face. "I know! You'd probably try and be the supportive friend that secretly hates the other girl but wants what's best for the guy you love. And you'd probably try and tell that guy that he's amazing and he needs someone that will be there for him through everything, and that if it's not you it's okay, as long as he's with someone he really truly loves. And you'd do it all without crying, since you're all smiley all the time." He glanced at her face. Sonny is giving him a death glare. "Well, most of the time."

"Chad, you are _paying_ for my lunch."

* * *

Sonny doesn't mean to. She really, really, _really_ doesn't mean to. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but then again, he posts it on the internet for everyone to see. And _she's_ apart of everyone, isn't she?

And so she goes searching.

And what does she find?

She finds that she _really_ wants to kill Chad.

She can't believe he wrote her like this, like she was just some ditzy brunette who's so naïve about Hollywood and love and blah blah blah.

'_She stared at Chad longingly, a tiny flicker of hope appearing in her heart as he glanced back at her and smiled. She loved him with all of the intensity her being could come up with- that beautiful blonde hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, the way his teeth were always perfectly white. She needed him in her life, and she wasn't going to stop until he was.'_

Really? Really?

And so she can't be blamed when she prints out the whole story, tells Marshall she needs an hour long break to commit a murder, and heads over to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_.

She barges into Chad's dressing room without knocking and holds up the story. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Chad sullenly looked up from his laptop. "Sonny, I don't have time for this."

"Well, _I_ do." Sonny marched up to him and glared, but before she could utter another word, she looked at his face. It was sad.

_Dammit,_ she thought. "What's wrong, Chad?"

Chad sighed. "I haven't been getting the kind of response I was hoping for with my newest chapter. They all think I'm a horrible writer, and that I need to work on my punctuation, grammar, and characterization. Can you believe that? I write scripts for _Mackenzie Falls_, I'm getting an A in English! I even put in that little thing that I do every morning with my hair gel! They should be _loving_ everything I put out!"

Sonny was having an internal argument. On one hand, she could yell at him for his (wrong) portrayal of her and risk making him even sadder than he already is. On the other, she could try and comfort him and he could maybe see that what he's doing is stupid and that he needs to stop. She went with the latter and crossed her fingers.

"Don't be too sad," she said. She flipped through the story, trying to find something to comment on. "I liked how you described my eyes as 'two orbs of light and happiness, hidden behind a long, dark brown fringe of hair.'"

Chad looked up, his whole body pepping up. "Really?"

"Really," Sonny lies. _Be nice be nice be nice._

"Thanks, Sonny! Y'know, I think I'm gonna keep going with this. It's nice knowing that at least _someone_ likes it. Even if, y'know, it's you."

Sonny clenched her teeth. _Be nice!_ She smiled, tightening her hand into a fist. "No problem."

"So," Chad says, leaning back in his chair and smiling at her. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Oh." Sonny debates. Her nice side wins. "I was just, y'know, wondering exactly why in your story you have me as a hopeless romantic that's completely infatuated with you."

"Well, because we're an OTP."

"We're… a what?"

"An OTP," Chad explained calmly. "It's short for 'One True Pairing.' Apparently, a lot of these people are in love with the idea of Chad and Sonny falling in love."

"So why can't you break us up and you end up with… I don't know, Portlyn, or something?"

Chad looked shocked at the very idea. "Because Chad and Portlyn aren't an OTP! Au contraire, they're pretty much hated by the rest of the _Mackenzie Falls_ writers on that site. Remind me to tell my producer that."

Sonny thought for a second. "So. You don't find writing stories about me and you being together at all weird?"

Chad blinked. "Should I?"

* * *

Sonny walks back to the _So Random!_ set a few minutes later looking disgruntled.

"How'd that murder go?" Nico asked, glancing up from his Gameboy.

"It didn't. But it's probably gonna happen sometime soon."

* * *

When Sonny walks into her dressing room a few days later, Chad's sitting on her couch and typing away on his laptop. "What are you doing in here?"

Chad looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey. I just came in here looking for you about a half an hour ago because I needed you to beta my story. Marshall found me and I told him what I was doing, and he told me he wanted a love interest, so." He made a gesture to his laptop screen.

Sonny closed her eyes and calmed herself. "Beta?"

"You proofread my story."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're the only one who believes in me."

Sonny looked at him. Chad looked back, all honesty in his eyes. "Chad, I really hate you sometimes. And you're becoming pretty- what was that again? OC." She held out her hand. "But give me your laptop."

* * *

"Sonny, if I were to tell you that I have a life threatening, skin eating disease, and that it's not contagious but I'm dying in a little over 24 hours, would you spend your time helping me fulfill all of the things I've always said I've wanted to do before kissing me softly on the lips and telling me that it was the best day you'd ever had and that you'd remember if for all of your days, or would you spend it treating me normally because you refuse to believe something bad could be happening to me until I'm lying on my deathbed, and then you confess all of your feelings to me before I die a sad death and then you pull out a knife and tragically stab yourself to be with me in the afterlife like star-crossed lovers?"

"Chad, I don't know how you got my number, but I'm disconnecting this phone as soon as I hang up."

* * *

"121 reviews!" Chad yells, and Sonny is so startled that she accidentally spills her bottle of Arizona iced tea all over her clothes.

"Chad! What the-"

"Look!" Chad shoves the laptop into her face. "121 reviews! I beat that MacFalls67 girl! _And_ I won a 'Chad hearts Sonny' fic contest!"

Angry as she is, Sonny just can't seem to bring Chad down when he's practically bouncing with excitement. "That's great, Chad. Does this mean that this fanfiction writing thing is over, now?"

Chad smiles. "Yeah, I'm done. Hey, y'know, since you're technically my first fan, we should definitely celebrate."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Sonny has no intention of celebrating with him, but she can humor him, at least.

"Well, obviously, let's go out to eat. We need to be seen in public together, so that people will take pictures and post them online and then all the little fanfiction writers can make even _more_ stories that have potential to beat that MacFalls67."

"I thought you were done." Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Chad grinned sheepishly. "Okay. How 'bout this: I'll go order some Chinese food and we can just chill out here."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because we're an OTP, obviously."

Sonny gave him a confused look. "You mean our characters in your fanfiction, right?"

Chad laughed. "If you say so, Sonny," he said, before swiftly walking out of her dressing room.

* * *

**You see that little button down there? The one that says review on it? Yeah, the only way I know you like this story is if you tell me. So please, tell me.**

**Oh, and I have something else for you kids. I do photography, and I took a bunch of pictures of Demi Lovato for you guys. so if you want to see those pictures, check out my profile for the link to my flickr (:**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hey kids! I know that it says that this story is only supposed to be a oneshot, but i got a really good response for this story. much better than i thought, anyway.**

**So i'm conducting a poll: i'm definitely going to continue this story, but i want your opinion. would you like it better if i wrote a twoshot, or a threeshot? i already have my ideas down for both, so it's just a matter of your opinion :D**

**i love you guys. thanks so much for reviewing this story [:**

**xoxo jessica**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Been studying like crazy for my finals, and it's been wearing me out =[**

**This chapter isn't as humorous as the first one and doesn't have as many fanfiction references, sorry! I'll make it up with the next (last) chapter.**

**I honestly can't believe how many reviews i've gotten for this, considering it was originally only supposed to be a oneshot. 70+ reviews? Really? You guys rock [:**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Sonny With A Chance. I wish. Sterling Knight is one handsome guy.**

* * *

"_Because we're an OTP, obviously."_

"_You mean our characters in your story, right?"_

"_If you say so, Sonny."_

Sonny couldn't concentrate. _What the _hell _was that supposed to mean?_ Well, she knew what it meant, obviously; she wasn't stupid. But what did it _mean,_ and why did he say it? That wasn't something you said to someone who was your enemy-almost-friend.

She looked at her watch. Chad had left about 5 minutes ago to buy food for them; the nearest Chinese food place was about 15 minutes away, with about a 5 minute wait for them to make the food. Assuming she calculated it correctly, that gave her about 30 minutes before Chad was due to arrive back.

Plenty of time for her to read how the end of Chad's story went.

Biting her lip, she grabbed her laptop and locked the door. Just in case. Quickly, she typed in the site and searched for his story.

Thirty minutes later, when Chad comes back, Sonny is blushing. She tried to hide it- she had attempted to use a copious amount of powder to make herself look whiter, but to no avail- but of course, of freakin' _course_, he notices.

"What's up with the redness?" He asks, setting the plastic bag of steaming hot food on a table.

"Nothing," Sonny answers, a little too quickly. Chad raises an eyebrow at her, but she just smiles nervously.

Chad looks like he's about to say something, but then clears his throat. "Uhm, let's eat before it gets cold."

Sonny just nods; she can't look him in the eye. All she can think about is the last chapter of his story, the one that received 121 reviews.

She blushes even harder and stares down at her food. It was going to be a long meal.

* * *

"Something's up with that happy girl over at _So Random!_." Chad turns to find Portlyn standing there, her hands on her hips, giving him a serious look.

"I have more important things to deal with right now, Port." Chad turns back to his mirror and grabs his bottle of hairspray. It's been 2 hours since he last fluffed; his hair must be _dying_ by now.

Portlyn marches up to Chad, grabs his hairspray out of his hands, and throws it to the other side of the room. She came here with news, and Chad is _not_ going to ignore her like that. This is Serious Business right here.

"Oh. My. God." Chad's eyes widen and he points his finger accusingly at her. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Chad! Focus!" She snaps her fingers in his face in an attempt to appear unfazed, but takes a step back- an angry Chad is not a good one to be close to. "There's seriously something going on."

Chad sighed. "Portlyn, I'm sure you _believe_ there's something going on. And maybe, y'know, in your tiny, insignificant mind, there might be, but-"

_Oh, he did _not_ just go there. _"Y'know what? Fine. Never mind. Obviously if you're going to treat it as a joke, then you don't care. So I'm not going to bore you with the details." She prances off, seething.

Chad watches her walk away before hurriedly making his way to the other side of the room and grabbing his hairspray.

* * *

_Hmm,_ Chad thinks a week later. _Maybe Portlyn was right._

Fact 1: Chad had not had a conversation with Sonny since they had eaten dinner together. Sure, they weren't exactly friends, but they talked to each other- or at least, they had fights with each other- every day. Whenever he would see her, she would blush and quickly walk away. And he's used to it, obviously; he _is_ a teen heartthrob. But he's not used to it coming from Sonny.

Fact 2: Whenever he saw her in the cafeteria, or in her dressing room when he would casually pass by, or even sitting outside by her car, she had her laptop with her. At first, Chad thought she was finally starting to get intrigued by all of the gossip websites. Then he remembered: she's a _Random!_, they're not _good_ enough for the gossip websites. And so this left him clueless as to what she could possibly be doing ninety-nine percent of the time.

Chad is indifferent at first, but then he starts to worry. _What if it's something really bad? Like, what if she's telling people my secret morning routine on how to get the perfect hair flip? Or how he gets his skin to be a perfect golden color? That's probably why she blushes around me all the time and can't face me! She's embarrassed that she knows these things, and guilty because she's giving my secrets away! How dare she?!_

In fact, this idea so consumes his mind that halfway through the day, he just can't take it anymore. He storms onto the set of _So Random!_ and demands to know where Sonny is.

"She was captured by aliens."

"Chad Dylan Pooper!"

"… How do you always manage to get in here?"

"I don't know, I'm too busy fluffing my hair."

Typical.

Chad stands there for a minute, not knowing what else to do. Finally- and it's just so freakin' _obvious_ that he wonders why he didn't think of it before- he heads to her dressing room.

He barges in without knocking, and only when he opens the door does he realize, _hmm, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea._ However, to his immense relief, she's not half naked.

But she _is_ on her laptop again. And the website looks so strangely familiar that he feels as if he's been on it before.

"Chad!" Sonny says, shocked. She hurriedly shuts her laptop before he can properly read the title of the webpage.

"Sonny, I demand you tell me what you're doing on the computer all the time."

Sonny's facial expression changed from flustered to incredulous. "You _demand?_" She repeats, her eyebrow raising.

"Yes, actually, I-"

"And who are _you_ to demand something from me?"

"Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I can demand whatever I want. Now tell me what you're doing."

"It's none of you business, Cooper. Now get out of my dressing room before-"

"_Aha!_ I knew it!"

Sonny is clearly confused. "Knew… what, exactly?"

"You _are_ selling my primping secrets to the rest of the internet community!"

Sonny blinked. Finally, after a long moment, she doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny? I don't get it!" Chad is furious by now. How _dare_ she laugh at him when he's clearly upset?

"Chad," She gasps out weakly. There's tears in her eyes, she's laughing so hard. "I think that's the most ridiculous idea you've had since your fanfiction competition."

Chad is ready with a comeback, and his mouth is open before he freezes. Fanfiction. The oddly familiar website.

_Oh._

He closes his mouth and swallows. "You're… fanfiction."

Sonny wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles, clearly oblivious. "What?"

"You're… you're reading my fanfiction, aren't you?"

Sonny's grin slides off her face and is replaced by a blush. "What? No!"

"You are!"

"I'm not! I'm writing my-" She stops, her eyes widening at what had just slipped out. _Crap._

The damage is done. Chad's eyes widen. "You're writing your own? That's what you've been doing this whole time?"

Sonny sighed. "Well, yeah. Basically."

Chad smiles, clearly forgetting that he was supposed to be angry at her. "Well why didn't you tell me? I want to read it! How have the reviews been?"

Sonny smiles in relief; he was certainly taking this in an alright way. "Pretty alright. I mean, I got 77 reviews for my latest chapter-"

"77 reviews?" Chad's jaw drops. "For one chapter?" It took him 8 chapters to receive that many!

"Yeah. And overall, a good majority of my reviews have been positive with only like, 2 negative."

Chad swallowed. This was hard news for him to hear. "How many reviews have you gotten?" He asks hesitantly, wanting to know but not wanting to know at the same time.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe like, around 200?"

"_200?!_" He yells, causing Sonny to jump slightly. "Two _hundred?_"

This will not do. This will not do. This will _definitely_ not do. He is _Chad Dylan freakin' Cooper_, for Christ's sake. He's supposed to be the best at everything.

And Sonny is _beating_ him? Over his dead body.

He turns around, walking swiftly out the doorway without another word.

"Where are you going?" Sonny calls out, but Chad doesn't stop. If anything, he speeds up.

Time to dig out the laptop again.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as long as the previous chapter, i can promise the next one is going to be longer though.**

**I don't think this chapter was all too great, but once again, hopefully the next chapter will make up for it [:**

**review please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever. Hope you'll forgive me though. This chapter is my longest one yet, coming in at about 3,640 words. It's also the last chapter, so I really hope you guys like it. This was a fun story to write, and I see on the main page that there are several more 'SWAC meets fanfiction' stories, which is pretty awesome, not even gonna lie [:**

**I love you all. hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or anything else mentioned in this chapter/story. The most I own is the plotline.**

* * *

"We're so _happy_ to _be_ here!" Sonny puckered her lips. _That didn't sound right._ "We're _so_ happy to be _here!_" She cringed. _That sounded even worse._ She put her script down and made a face at herself in the mirror in front of her.

_Let's face it: I'm too distracted to do rehearsals today._ Sonny had not talked to Chad since that 'incident' 3 days ago. Whenever she saw him in the cafeteria or randomly walking through the halls, he would glare at her and walk away. And she had no idea what was wrong! She didn't do anything.

And what's worse, this was bothering her so much that she couldn't concentrate on her fanfiction at all. She couldn't think of anything to write next, and she was starting to get worried that she wouldn't be inspired to write anytime soon.

She didn't know why she cared so much, any-

Sonny's inner monologue was interrupted by the sounds of mooing. She looked at her phone: Tawni? "Hello?"

"Sonny! Congratulations!"

There were sounds of muffled laughter in the background, but she was so confused that she didn't even notice. "Congratulations on what?"

"For getting married!"

"… Uhm. What?" Sonny rubbed her temples. _I can already tell this is not going to be a pleasant conversation._

Sonny could hear the sounds of the phone being taken from Tawni, a stifled "hey!" and finally Nico's voice. "We're so proud of you, man! Except I can't believe you didn't invite us…"

Now Sonny was _really_ confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell her I'm not getting her a gift!" She heard Zora call out in the background, before Grady shushed her and took the phone.

"I have to say, the place you chose? It sounds beautiful. Like a fairy tale, or something."

Sonny rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She wasn't in the mood. She laid her head on the table for a few minutes, when she heard mooing again. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, she answered. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Sonny! Are you okay?" Tawni said, and there was more laughter in the background.

Sonny, however, was not amused. "Other than the fact that I'm a bit annoyed-"

"I can't believe that stupid nurse would do that to you!" Zora called out, but rather than sounding angry, she sounded like she was bursting with amusement.

"What nurse? Do what?"

"The one that saved your life!"

"No nurse ever saved my life, Grady. What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I could understand wanting revenge, but this is just crazy-"

"Nico, _what are you talking about?_"

But rather than answering, all four of them cracked up laughing. Sonny huffed and hung up, picking up a hairbrush and running it through her hair furiously.

_What are they talking about? Nurse? Wedding? Revenge?_

_WAIT._

Sonny paused, her eyes widening.

_An overly dramatic revenge scheme carried out by a nurse during my fictional wedding in a fairy-tale like setting? And my castmates weren't invited? _

So much drama can only be connected to one person.

* * *

"Chad!" She called out, and Chad looked at her, got up from his table, and walked the other way.

Sonny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Chad, where exactly are you planning on going? There's only one entrance to this cafeteria and I'm standing in it."

Chad gave a dramatic sigh and walked closer to her. "What do you want, Monroe? I'm doing some serious business right now."

Sonny glanced at the table he just got up from. "You mean, serious business like eating stuffed crab?"

"Yes!" Chad said indignantly. "It takes quite a bit of effort to cut it and… stuff."

"Whatever. Chad, have you been writing another fanfiction about me again?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora just called me and regaled me with the tale of a wonderful wedding I apparently had and an intricate revenge scheme carried out by a nurse that is, apparently, in love with my fictional groom."

Chad scoffed. "And what makes you think that I wrote it?"

"Chad, up 'til now, you were the only one in this building who knew what fanfiction was."

Chad opened his mouth to attempt to fight back, but then realized it didn't really matter either way. "Yes, I am writing more fanfiction."

"About me."

"About you and several people, actually."

"I thought you said you were done writing."

"Well, that was before I realized you were out to ruin me!"

Sonny stared at him for a second. "What are you _talking_ about?!"

"Your fanfiction! That has over 200 reviews! Sonny, I can't believe you would stab me in the back like that. I mean, I know we're supposed to hate each other and everything, but-"

A look of understanding dawned on Sonny's face. "Chad, you think I was trying to get more reviews than you?"

"I don't _think,_ I _know._"

Sonny laughed. "Chad, I wasn't. I was just interested in-"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway! Because I posted a sequel about our future in which I miraculously get risen up from the dead and we get married but then the nurse that I fell in love with in the first story sets out for revenge because she believed that you had taken the best thing that had ever happened to her and so she uses witchcraft that she learned from a questionable fortune teller at a fair a few blocks away from her house to make it so that every time I say your name I fall more and more out of love with you. It's so much better than the first story, and I posted it 4 hours ago and I've already gotten 128 reviews on it! So in your face, I'm getting more reviews than you and you can't beat me. Now you know what happens when you mess with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad stomped off, leaving a very disgruntled Sonny standing alone and pondering her next move.

* * *

One week later and Chad is basking in his epic prowess. He's only posted 3 chapters of his story and he's already got close to 900 reviews. _Serves Sonny right, trying to show me up…_

Chad glanced at his watch. About 10 minutes before he was due to start filming again.

Just enough time to rub it in Sonny's face, grab a chicken leg from the cafeteria, and be back in time to accuse his first girlfriend of robbing the local Mackenzie Falls Grocery Store.

He sauntered over to Sonny's dressing room, knocked, and without waiting for an answer, opened the door.

"Hey, hey Son- Blondie?"

Blondie glared at him. "What do you want, you jerk?"

"Where's your annoying ball of fluff?"

Tawni gasped, picked up a stuffed animal from the couch, and clutched it close to her chest. "How _dare_ you insult my Smooshiekins!"

"Your- what?"

"Marshall bought it for me to replace-"

"Yeah, don't bother finishing. I don't even care." Tawni huffed and sat down on her couch. "By 'annoying ball of fluff,' I meant _Sonny_. Where is she?"

"Why do you care?"

"Listen Blondie, I have about 7.5 minutes left to find her, make fun of her, and get something to eat. Now, I'm on a tight schedule so if you would just-"

"Why are you calling me _Blondie_? I have a name, and besides, have you _looked_ in a mirror lately?"

Chad scoffed. "No need for a mirror. Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ looks good. And now to more pressing matters-"

"On the contrary, _Chad_, you have an Alfalfa."

"A what?"

"An Alfalfa? It's a hair lick, smart one."

Chad gasped and looked in the mirror, running his hands through his hair. "Wait, you're lying. My hair looks perfect." He winked at himself, checked his watch and groaned. "Great, I only have 5 minutes to find Sonny, and if I don't find her, then I'm not going to be able to get my chicken leg. Where _is_ she?"

Tawni sniffed. "And _why_ should I tell _you_?"

"Because… because Sonny told me you read my fanfiction, and if you tell me where she is, I'll let you read the latest chapter before I put it online."

Tawni's eyes lit up, and she looked as if she was having an inner struggle. "I…" Tawni sighed. "I can't. She told me not to tell you."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause she's ignoring you, duh!"

"What?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Listen, Blondie-"

"If you call me Blondie _one more time_-"

"Okay, fine, _Tawni_. I now have 3.5 minutes. Start talking."

Tawni sighed. "Normally I don't do this, but…" Tawni grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Tawni, what-"

"Look, sorry, but Zora's in the vent right now and I don't want her to know." Tawni took a deep breath and said, "Sonny's mad that you've made this into a competition. Well, more _sad_ than _mad_ but-"

"Well she deserved it! I mean, how _dare_ she try and upstage me?"

"She wasn't trying to upstage you! Have you even _read_ her story?"

"Well- no, but-"

"Well you should. You might find out a few things. Or maybe not. Judging by all the questions you ask, you're a typical blonde-"

"Look who's talking, _Blondie_."

Tawni glared at him, closed the door, and picked up her stuffed animal and a stick of lip stick.

"What are you – agh!"

* * *

When Chad returned to the set of Mackenzie Falls 5 minutes late, he was covered in fur and strange red marks and had an irritated look on his face.

Portlyn laughed out loud when she saw him. "What happened to _you_?"

Chad glared at her and held up a hand, indicating that she should shut up.

* * *

Sonny entered her dressing room the next morning and found Chad sitting on the couch with a stack of papers in his hands.

Chad looked up. "'Sup."

"Uhm."

"So, I read your fanfiction."

Sonny blinked. "Okay."

"I… don't get it."

"Well… there's not really anything to, y'know, get."

"No, I mean I get the story just fine. But I don't get why it got so many reviews. And why it's _still_ getting reviews, especially since you haven't updated it in so long."

Sonny glared. "Look, Chad, if you're just going to insult me-"

"Fact is, Monroe, this story? It's not interesting. I mean, it doesn't even have any cops or-"

"_Newsflash_, Chad! You write too many crack!fics!"

"I write _what?_"

Sonny crossed her arms. "I thought you were the _king_ of fanfiction. A crack!fic is a story where the characters are put into random situations that couldn't _possibly _take place in real life."

"My stories can be true!"

"Really, Chad? Really? Because last time I checked, people can't be risen from the dead. Or have magical powers obtained from questionable fortune tellers."

Chad took a deep breath. "Look, this isn't what I wanted to talk about. I want to know why your story has so many reviews."

"… Because people like it?"

"Yeah, I get that. I just… don't understand _why_ they like it."

"Like I said, Chad, you don't have to be such a _jerk_ about it-"

"I'm honestly not trying to be one. It's just… the story…"

"What about it?"

Chad flipped through the papers in his hands with confusion. "It's just. It's a narrative. Of basically everything that's been going on since I started writing fanfiction."

Sonny blushed. "Well, yeah."

"Well, why are people so interested in it? Why did you even make it into a fanfiction?"

Sonny blushed harder. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! If it's so popular there _must_ be something special about it, and I want to know! I mean, it's not even that interesting. It's just… days in the life of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. Is it just because it's IC?"

"IC?"

"In Character, smartypants. I thought you were the _queen_ of fanfiction," he said, echoing her previous statement.

"I never claimed to be."

"Yeah, well, with the reviews you get, you _must_ be. So what's so special about this story, huh? I don't get-"

"It's just..." Sonny sighed. "Look, if I tell you, promise not to freak, okay? It's super embarrassing to admit, but since you trusted me so much to help you with your first fanfiction, I'll trust you enough to give you my reasons for starting my own."

"Whatever, Monroe."

"No, it's _not_ whatever, okay? Just promise."

"Fine. I promise. But this had better be interesting."

Sonny blushed even harder. "I, uhm. I read… I read the last chapter of your fanfiction."

Chad blinked and his mouth dropped open. Finally, he managed to croak out, "You. Oh. Uhm."

"Yeah."

"You read the, uh. You read… the-"

"Yeah, I read the lemon."

There was silence for a few moments as each stared at the other, both turning red.

Finally, Chad broke the silence. "So. Uhm. Okay. This is… this is awkward."

"… Yeah."

"But, uh. But that still doesn't explain the inspiration for your story."

"It's just… it's just, when I read the lemon… I had… well, I thought…"

"You thought what?"

If it was at all possible, Sonny blushed even more. "I just… I mean, you're a 16 year old _guy,_ okay? So I just figured-"

"You thought it meant that… I… _liked_ you in that way?"

"Well… yeah."

"Huh. Oh. I see."

Another awkward silence.

This time, Sonny broke it. "And well, I couldn't be sure, and I didn't want to ask Tawni because I didn't want to embarrass you _or_ me with that, but I needed someone's opinion, so I posted everything that's been going on with us online, to see what the reviewers think. I mean, if they said 'oh, how cute' I assumed it meant that all of your actions toward me implied feelings, and especially with the OTP thing, y'know? And also, I wanted to read everything from an objective point of view. I figured that if I was sifting through everything in my head, my own feelings would come into play and distort everything I was seeing, and… well, you know."

Chad took a few moments to process everything she just said. Finally, he gulped and asked, "So why haven't you updated about our review competition? Or anything else that's been going on in the past week between us?"

"Well… I just figured… I thought that, with the review competition, and the way you would glare at me when you saw me, and the way that you came looking for me to rub it in my face… all of that, I just figured that _that_ was the answer to my question."

Sonny watched Chad closely, wondering if her words were bothering him. However, being the excellent actor he was, Chad maintained a passive expression on his face.

Chad didn't really know _what_ to say. But she was staring at him, so he had to say _something._ But what? Up until now, he hadn't really thought of her that way. He opened his mouth to say something – anything that came to mind – when he was spared by the loudspeaker overhead.

"_Sonny Monroe, please report to the set of So Random!. You're 10 minutes late for shooting."_

Sonny looked at Chad, and in that moment he felt… well, he felt _something._

But after a minute she turned around and walked away, and Chad was left wondering whether or not what he thought he felt was real.

* * *

Sonny didn't see him all day. She told herself it was just because he was busy over at _Mackenzie Falls_.

She didn't want to believe that he was ignoring her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chad was pacing his room. After his conversation with Sonny, he pretended to throw up in the bathroom so that he could be sent home sick.

He didn't realize that something so fun as fanfiction could turn into something so confusing. He really had never thought of Sonny _that_ way until today. If he flirted with her, it was totally on accident. He flirted with everyone and everything; that's just the way he was.

But then…

He _did_ choose to make _her_ his love interest in the fanfiction. And (he blushed just _remembering_) he _did_ write a lemon with her.

And they're an OTP for other people.

The fans were crazy about them together. There were countless stories of them together. So if the fans believed something could happen, that they had this undeniable chemistry (or 'sexy tension,' as some of them called it), then that must mean _something_, right? That people from all over the country can see something that he couldn't?

Maybe all of this was just his subconscious's way of telling him that maybe they're a real life OTP. Maybe they're _supposed_ to be together.

Now that he thought about it, she believed in him when no one else would. When he told Portlyn about the fanfiction, she laughed in his face. When he told Marshall, Marshall seemed to like it as he asked Chad to put him in the story, but Chad could tell that he was just humoring him.

And it all came back to Sonny. Sonny, who spent almost 3 hours proofreading his rough drafts. Sonny, who answered all of his questions with sincere honesty with just a hint of annoyance. Sonny, who had to go to the _internet_ because she didn't know what was going on in Chad's mind.

It all came back to _her_.

* * *

Sonny sat in the cafeteria the next day, eating her fro-yo with a glum expression on her face. _Another day, another – wait. There's a shadow on this table that's not mine._

Sonny looked up to see Chad looking down at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Chad." She said politely, trying not to look overjoyed at the fact that he was there in front of her.

"Sonny, I need your help with this fanfiction."

Sonny's shoulders slumped. _Of course._ "What is it?"

"Well," he said, taking the seat next to her, "I just need to know one more thing for the last chapter of this story."

Sonny stared at her fro-yo as she concentrated on keeping her face blank. "Ask away."

"Well… it's not really a question."

Sonny's blank expression turned to one of confusion as she turned to look at Chad – but wait, were those _lips_ on hers?

_Chad's kissing me! Chad's kissing me!_ For some reason, her brain was shouting this as her body recovered from the shock of it all. Finally, after a few moments, she moved closer, eagerly pushing her lips against his. She felt him smile, and she ran his fingers through his – oh my god, so _soft_ – hair.

When they pulled away, Chad brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. They stared into each other's eyes for one second before Chad pulled away and whipped out a notebook.

Sonny stared. "Chad, what-"

"_All… true… and… more,_" He said as he wrote it down.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Way to kill the mood, Chad. What does that even mean?"

Chad smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. Her heartbeat sped up considerably. "In the last chapter of my story, I needed to know if my description of _'bells go off, time stops, and butterflies started to explode out of my stomach'_ adequately described what it would feel like to kiss you."

Sonny smiled, but inside she was swooning. "OTP," she whispered.

"OTP," he replied back, before leaning in again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Sonny smiled as she clicked 'publish story' on her laptop.

"Hey, buttercup. What are you up to?"

Sonny looked around and smiled wide when she saw Chad. "Finally updated my story with the last chapter."

"Oh, sweet! I can't wait to read it!"

Sonny laughed. "You already know what it is, though! I'm just updating the story about us."

Chad shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We're a good love story."

"Did I hear correctly?" Zora called from the vents. "Sonny has a fanfiction?"

"Sonny has a fanfiction?" Tawni asked, walking into the room at that moment.

"Yes, Sonny as a fanfiction, Blond – haha, I mean, Tawni." Chad grinned at her sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us? I want to read it!" Zora said.

"Oh, me first!" Tawni said, running over to the laptop.

Sonny laughed. "Okay, okay. Go ahead. I need to get changed for my date tonight anyway."

"Just go in what you're wearing, you look beautiful regardless." Chad said. Sonny rolled her eyes at how cheesy he was being, but smiled anyway. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the dressing room.

"Wait!" Tawni cried.

Sonny popped her head back in the doorway. "What?"

"Which one is your fanfiction?"

Sonny smiled. "The title is '_But You're Just Writing Fiction_.'"

* * *

**I hope it didn't get too confusing toward the end. I tried to make it all come together, but if you're still confused just tell me and i'll try to explain it. I feel like it might've gotten a bit too "deep" for fanfiction. I don't know. Once again, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you had just as much fun reading it.**

**Review please?**


End file.
